totalminerfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Minerman
Welcome Hi, welcome to Total Miner Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Diamond Pickaxe page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, XD1 (help forum | blog) Adopting Wiki Hi. Thanks for setting up the vote. I've given you and KingFrederick admin rights. -- Wendy (talk) 04:21, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Hello Welcome to my talk page, feel free to leave any comments and if you want to you can recommend anything you need help with or any pages with spam or vandalism that need deleting. Stopping Griefers Thanks I'll try and do so. Color scheme What do you think of the new color scheme? --Frederick (Talk) {Twitter} :What do you think of the background? --Frederick (Talk) {Twitter} ::What do you mean there no space on the page to see it? and I'm working on your page ;) --Frederick (Talk) {Twitter} archeve page Do you have a link to the page you wanted to me redo? --Frederick (Talk) {Twitter} wikia stats Have you looked at the wiki stat's lately? http://www.quantcast.com/totalminer.wikia.com --Frederick (Talk) {Twitter} i screwed up guys on Battlefield3 wiki and now i'm blocked from the site all because i suggested a new gamemode for Battlefield3 and they took as a threat?? and needs help Total Miner chat Just noticed that we have live chat...just so you konw, I can't moderate it because for some reason, it doesn't work with my browser. --Frederick (Talk) {Twitter} Help again i know i hate it too I got blocked for adding honest information from the Game fortresscraft, I think it's where i mispelled something can you clear up my block telling that i didn't know i caused a error on Fortresscraft Wiki. thanks man i was so use to editing on castleminer and totalminer wiki that i felt i had done something right. even though his block is still*****me off i have to find something to edit hopefully i find a new page to edit ): someone talk to me i'm bored? :LOL, when I get back, I'm making you a guild. If I didn't know you, I would of blocked you too ;) --Frederick (Talk) {Twitter} MinerMan Hey MinerMan, I don't know if you have an Ipod or not, but can you help me start up a forum? I have it up and running but Promotion doesn't work for me. Can you help me promote it? It's for an Block building app called Eden: http://theeden.forumotion.com/ Yes Dan, you can help too -_- --Frederick (Talk) {Twitter} :don't worry about it. Frederick (Talk) {Twitter} :Sorry guys the way the site looked made me feel like i was on dope and it wouldn't except my username nor password so yeah your on your own i'm sorry ]: (Dan67 17:32, January 31, 2012 (UTC)) A Wiki Got screwed up by a Noob? Hey minerman some inexpericenced wiki contributer '''messed up the '''home page on '''CastleminerZ '''wiki and i know i can edit but this kid literally screwed up the home page. Like it's only displaying what people have been doing instead of saying "welcome to castleminerZ" '''along with other '''two or four paragraphs that are missing on the that wiki's home page ): (Dan67 16:26, February 1, 2012 (UTC))